Warrior of the Realms: Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Between the One Being, Shao Kahn, and other major threats Naruto will have to make the most of his power and cunning as he sheeks the aid of warriors from the realms to stop Armageddon and prevent an all out war.


Warrior of the Realms

0

Naruto x ?

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000

Story Start

000

Naruto found himself in the company of six beings. Six giants with transparent bodies and glowing white eyes. The last thing he remembered was going outside the realm of time and trying to fix the damage that Lavos caused while trying to save his allies. While trying to save Schala. (Chorno Trigger and Chross) There was no telling where Kakashi and the others were at now. Some being, some dark presence had caused a tear in the in between realm and as a result he had been separated from them. Whoever these beings were hopefully they could help him.

"Who are you?" Naruto decided to ask. The more information he learned on these mysterious beings.

**"_We are the Elder Gods. We watched over the realms for many years. We are the creators of the current realm you are in." _**One of the six Elder Gods said to Naruto. **'_'Though your presence here has officially undone the treaty.''_**

''Treaty? What treaty?'' Naruto asked.

''_**It was agreed that certain actions would be run through by the deities of a respective realm if actions in another world would bring harm to it. Your meddling has led to the elimination known as Lavos...'' **_another Elder God continued before Naruto interrupted him, or what he assumed was a him.

''Lavos was a menace. An insatiable beast that threatened the lives of those on the planet. That creature would have continued to eat through time lines endlessly if it hadn't been stopped! How could it being stopped be anything but positive?'' Naruto questioned.

''_**The One Being's essence has slowly been filtered out into said realm. The being known as Lavos consumed and erased the essence. With its essence eliminated there was a lack of necessary buildup which would contribute to a growing conscious of said being. When you eliminated the creature known as Lavos the One Being stirred slightly as its essence is no longer being purified. In order to have prevent such an action it was agreed certain deities would remain in there own realms as to avoid disturbing the balance. Now retribution must be sought. Even undo your actions or make the proper reparations to restore the balance.''**_

''What?'' Naruto demanded in outrage. ''I won't apologize for my actions and no way in hell and I'm going to undo my actions. Do none of you even care about the millions of lives that could have been lost?''

**''It is up to mortal to sort out their own affairs.'' **another spoke, this time Naruto sure this Elder God was female.

**''Our only concern is to prevent the One Being from being resurrected and the stability of the realms.''**

Naruto was barely able to restrain his disgust. It wasn't the first time he came across jerkass deities that saw _lesser beings_ as most none god species beings were known as nothing more than ants. ''I am no one's tool. Go find your own whipping boy.''

_**''You must understand. The One being must not return. The lives of one planet is a small price for the sanctity of all realms.'' **_another female Elder God Spoke. ''Then I'll do to this One Being that I've done to every enemy that has come across my path. I will not run or hide like some coward. I will prepare myself for the day I face down my enemy, whether as a shield to protect my allies or a sword as I take the lead and my friends join my side. I will fight like I always have. What was once known as my Shinobi way is now at the very essence of who I am. As long as Uzumaki Naruto exists I won't give up.'' he said as his normally cerulean eyes began to mirror a golden glow.  
**  
**

**_"You are a fool to challenge us. We have powers beyond your comprehension."_** Spoke the eldest of the Elder Gods.

''Power without Wisdom or Heart is corruption; only capable of fueling one's self interest. Connection to my family or not I want let you do as you please. If anyone threatens the safety of any world I will strike them down for my own reasons; because its the right thing to do.''

_**''Then let us see if you have the power the power to back up your words.'' **_the Elder Gods said as all at once they blasted the blond with their power before he had a chance to react.

Between that moment and an untold number of years many things had happened. Only with more time would one be able to tell the end of this story. Naruto silently walked side by side with Kitana and Jade, moving to a spot by Shang Tsung's Throne. Shang Tsung, a powerful sorcerer despite his appearance of a decrepit old man. It was hard to miss him with his pale skin and long, balding white hair. He also had facial hair in the form of a beard and mustache, with dangling thin fingers and long fingernails. He wore robes with shades of blue and yellow and had a katana holstered at his side at all times. A soul consuming shape shifter he was one of the many people who served a powerful and crude warlord by the name of Shao Kahn.

This would be the tenth tournament. If this tournament was won by Outworld then Shao Khan and his forces would be free to invade. And this was all thanks to the Half-human, half dragon fighter Goro, a member of a species of creatures known as the Shokan. Naruto couldn't help but wonder when would be an appropriate time to make his move. To his right was the princess of Edenia, a remarkable beauty that looked in her early twenties despite being 10,00 years old in her people's time.

Her features were that of a round face, brown eyes, thick, pink lips and long eyelashes, befitting her role as princess of Edenia. She wore a cerulean colored bustier which had silver trimmings and a tear shaped bust, which held her cleavage together with black crossed strings and a matching thong of similar design which had a long flowing sarong at the front with embroidered designs in the center panel similar to the subtle designs on her mask and bustiere. Kitana also had a kokoshnik, silver earrings, thigh-high cerulean boots, and matching mitts.

To his left was Jade, childhood friend of the princess who one could almost swear they were twins. Her dark, cocoa skin made her rather distinctive. She dressed in a skin tight green and black outfit that was quite similar to Kitana's. Only hers did not have the same tear shaped bust as Kitana's. It instead hung open with the straps going over her shoulders with the black crossed strings holding her breasts. The front of her outfit was open all the way down to below her navel in a thin V shape revealing the silky smooth dark tanned skin of her abdomen and a good portion of her breasts. A green cloth hung down between her legs held on to the outfit by a golden ring. Several golden chains also hung loosely off of her outfit, mainly around the curve of her ass, but also cling to the sides of her outfit by her ribcage. Her hair is tide into a low hanging pony tail that reaches down to just below her back, green gauntlets cover her forearms, that have a golden wrist bracelet around them and turn into fingerless black gloves, golden rings also cover her upper arms. Black high heeled boots with a golden line reaching up to the green gems that covered her knees. And beneath that she had a black thong covering her womanly parts.

''Kombatants!'' the sorcerer began to speaking, putting emphasis on a K in speaking the word combatants instead of C. ''I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance...''

Naruto didn't pay too much attention to Shang Tsung's speech, instead scoping out the challengers. As such he was picking up on the conversations. The one that caught his attention was that between that so called movie star and the improperly dressed Special Forces Unit.

''Hey, beautiful. Johnny Cage.'' the pretty boy greeted the beautiful blonde agent. The moving star was going around shirtless, wearing karate pants and trade mark sunglasses, showing off his musuclar psychque.

The agent stood at 5'9', with blond hair tied into a pony tail that reached the middle of her back, deep blue eyes, and was dressed in a black leather zip up tank top that stopped above her belly button which was unzipped almost all the way to reveal a very good portion of her cleavage. Silver dog tags hung from her neck as she was a special forces member in the military. Black combat pants held up by a black leather belt hugged her legs tightly, black knee pads, and black laced thigh high combat boots. Black fingerless leather gloves, and black leather straps hugging her upper arms to show that she had some muscle. All and all he couldn't help but wonder why she was dressed like that.

_''Kano...'' _the growl escaped her lips, bringing Naruto back into focusing on certain developments. That's right, that criminal was there as well. He shook his head as Shang Tsung continued his speech.

''You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge... me.'' he declared.

''Huh! That old geezer's the final challenge?'' Johnny Cage rudely and pompously asked. ''They might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts, right?'' he kept on. He was startled when Shang Tsung used his sorcery to appear behind him. ''What? How did you...''

''Appearances can be deceiving.'' Shang Tsung cut him off as he levitated back toward his throne. It was pretty obvious what the intention was. The sorcerer had picked the first Kombatant for the tournament. No matter what had to be done, Armageddon would not occur, no matter the cost.


End file.
